the party
by kibaxsasuke
Summary: ciel is turning sixteen and has a pool party ciel/sebastian alois/ciel yaoi


The phantomhives were having a pool party to celebrate ciels sixteenth birthday and Sebastian said that they should invite alois trancy and Claude. Ciel didn't argue at first because he knew Sebastian would like some company at night. And even though alois tended to get on his last nerves wanted to be nice to his butler so Ciel sent out the invitations. His "fiancé" would be invited to which is where Ciel started to crack he had it up to here with is BUTLER telling him how to invite goddamnit he got up grabbed Sebastian's arm and slapped his butler as hard as he could which in some cases would lead to a bloody nose.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do again!" ciel yelled as he looked up to see a shocked butler before him with somehow lust in his eyes Sebastian grabbed ciel and through him on the desk and quickly got on top of him pulling ciels clothes of as he went up ciels body ripping off ciels shoes and socks ciel was completely naked wail his butler fully clothed but in a flash Sebastian was naked to. "lick" Sebastian commanded ciel not knowing what would happen if he don't do what is butler told him to do. The butler but the first one in then the second one causing ciel to hiss in pane as the fingers started to spread him ciel reached up and head onto his butlers neck.

"Just….do it!" ciel ordered Sebastian did as commanded and pulled out the two fingers and replaced it with something bigger ciel looked down and saw something wished he hadn't but before he knew it he was being trusted into first out slow than ciel cried "faster harder you basterd!" Sebastian grinned "as you wish young master" Sebastian started to hit ciels prostate dead on everytime making ciel scream in pleasure. Sebastian grabbed ciels shaft and started to stroke ciels member in time with his thrust causing ciel to fill the room with screams, moans, and cussing. Ciel stared to buck his hips in time with his butler's trusts then finally reached his end and cam into his butler's hand. Sebastian got up and pulled out of ciel cleaned them up and put their clothes back on and Sebastian cared ciel up to his room so ciel could sleep.

The next day was the party ciel wake up to Sebastian pulling the curtains open. "Sebastian come here please" his butler walked over to his master but was suddenly pulled down and rolled over onto his back and kissed then was let go. "That was for last night!" ciel sat up when there was a knock on the door then someone rushed in then another on rushed into. Alois and Lizzie had just rushed into his room. Claude walked in and grabbed the two nodded and walked out shouting the door. Sebastian got up and started to undress ciel. Ciel wanting to be funny kept on undoing his tie making it hard for his butler to dress him. Sebastian looked up to see his master grinning as he kept on undoing his tie until he got bored and let his butler tie the tie. Sebastian stood up only to be pushed done on his knees and was roughly kissed by ciel again when he started to kiss back he was quickly pushed away like a little kids game. It was really confusing.

Everyone was outside about to swim when alois walked up to ciel fully dressed and whispered something that sent shivers down his spine. Ciel went to sit down alois went to see way put tripped and fell on top of ciel and accidently kissed ciel creating electricity as soon as their lips touched making ciel push alois far away from him and quickly let running to the house were alois followed him all the way to ciels room.

Alois opened the door to see ciel walking tords him. Ciel pulled alois into his room and shut the door and locked it. Ciel grabbed alois by the hips and turned him around and forced onto the bed ciel yanked down alois's swim shorts and pulled his own off to ciel forced alois down on his hands and knees. Ciel sucked on three fingers and put the first one in all the. The second one spreaded alois and the third one searched for alois's prostate by curling his fingers up wards and lightly brushed a cross something that made alois scream in pleasure ciel quickly pulled his fingers out and lined his member up with alois's hole and thrusted in all the way hitting alois's prostate dead on. "ciel…. Fast..er..! right there ciel!" alois screamed ciel grabbed a hand full of hair and forced alois's head up wail ciel grabbed alois's shaft and stared to rub it in time with his thrusts. "im going to com ciel!" alois shouted "then com in my hand you dirty slut!" hearing those words made alois shoot out his cam into ciels hand ciel still trusting heard into him. Ciel cam ten minutes later. They lead there covered in cum until alois got up and started to lick the com off of ciel. Ciel did the same to alois. Then they both got up put on clothes and left to go back to the party.


End file.
